


Smash the Sterotypes

by Jenstra_SwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenstra_SwanQueen/pseuds/Jenstra_SwanQueen
Summary: An expansion from SwanQueenUK's Missed SwanQueen Moments.





	1. Smash the Mirror (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwanQueenUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenUK/gifts).



> I really want to say Thank you to SwanQueenUK. This first chapter was written by her as a one-shot from her Missed SwanQueen Moments collection. I really loved the story line and wanted to see where it would go. She has graciously decided to let me use her one-shot as the beginning to this story.

“I need to call someone,” Regina said. “Robin, this page does give me hope. It means that what I thought was an impossibility is now … well, possible.”

“We can be together now and -,”

“No,” Regina interrupted. “No, I’m sorry, Robin, but that’s not what I was thinking about. If there’s more than one path for our relationship to take then there’s more than one path for every relationship. And I think I need to go and repair one which got off on the wrong foot several years ago.”

She turned and walked quickly from the library, Robin staring open mouthed after her, the drawing hanging limply in his hand.  
The fireworks exploded overhead, their bright colours lighting up the dark sky as bangs and pops reverberated down the lane. Regina smiled as she followed the sight, knowing exactly who was causing the elaborate display. By the time she pulled up outside the old manor house, Emma was finishing with a flourish, her fingers dancing through the air and she commanded her magic once more.

“Hey,” the blonde said, smiling for the first time in days as she saw Regina walking up the path towards them, the final explosion fading into the night as she did.

“Welcome back,” Regina said, climbing the steps to join her son and his other mother on the balcony. “How does it feel?”

“Magical,” Emma grinned. 

Regina rolled her eyes at the lame joke but her heart swelled as she saw how happy Emma was. She had missed the radiant smile which now almost dazzled her.

“What did Robin want?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Oh he found something,” Regina said, quickly reminded of why she was there. “In fact, I was hoping to speak to Emma to ask her what she thought it meant.”

“Um, sure,” Emma nodded. “We can drive back to town together if you want. I assume you’re joining the party at Granny’s?”

“I’d love to,” Regina smiled. “David, would you like to drive my Merc back and I’ll go with Emma?”

David’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and he thanked Regina profusely as she handed over her keys. Emma chuckled at her father’s reaction and led the way down the path, Henry close behind her.

“Kid, are you ok to go with your grandfather?” Emma asked, sensing Regina wanted to talk to her in private. Henry frowned a little. After all, Operation Mongoose was his idea. But a look from Regina had him nodding his consent and hugging both his mothers’ goodbye before jogging over to join David.

“So, what did Forest Boy want?” Emma asked as soon as she pulled onto the narrow lane which led back to Storybrooke.

“Do you have to call him that?”

“Do you have to call Killian Captain Guyliner?”

“Fair point,” Regina conceded. “And Robin is fine, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“He found a page from a storybook. Not Henry’s but the paper and the ink is the same. Except in this picture I went into that tavern back in the Enchanted Forest and I met Robin the night Tink led me there. Robin thinks it means there’s hope for a happy ending.”

“And what do you think it means?” Emma asked.

“I think it means relationships can change course,” Regina replied. “That there are endless possibilities out there for everyone and our decisions affect what happens, not fate.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Emma said, glancing sideways at the brunette as she drove.

“It is,” Regina nodded. “It means I have a chance.”

“To find a happy ending?”

“Yes.”

They drove on in silence. Emma knew there was something more Regina wanted to say but didn’t push her. Regina, on the other hand, was trying to word her next statement carefully.  
“Do you ever wonder what might have happened?”

“If what?” Emma asked.

“If I’d not been such a bitch to you when you arrived,” Regina clarified. “What would have happened if we had been friends from the start?”

“Well we’re friends now,” Emma shrugged. “I guess it would have cut out a lot of arguments and made Henry happier but all’s well that ends well.”

“Did it?”

“Did it what?” Emma frowned.

“End well.”

“I suppose it hasn’t ended yet,” Emma admitted. “We’ve still got a Snow Queen to take down and -,”

“No, us,” Regina clarified.

Emma’s frown deepened. “Well, we’re friends now, aren’t we? I think our friendship has become great, to be honest. I mean, if you’d asked me a few years ago if this would happen I’d say you were crazy but now, yeah, I think we’ve ended well.”

Regina took a deep breath, mustering her courage. It was now or never.

“I don’t.”

Wordlessly, Emma indicated and pulled the car off the road. She waited until the lights of David’s pickup and Regina’s Mercedes had passed her before turning to the brunette, her face pale in the gloom of the evening.

“What’s going on?” the blonde asked at last.

“I fucked up.” Emma’s eyes widened. She didn’t think she had ever heard Regina swear before. “I fucked up that night I met you Emma and I’ve been regretting it ever since. That decision, it changed our lives.”

“What decision?”

“I saw you as a threat to me, to my family, to my curse. I went into defensive mode. Well, attack mode, I suppose. And I was scared to death. I pushed you away as hard as I could and I ruined my relationship with my son in the process. I’ve spent years wondering what would have happened if I’d made the other decision, if I’d done the thing which has always terrified me most.”  
“Which is what?” Emma asked, still confused.

“Giving in to my heart.”

The silence in the car was heavy, both women unsure what was about to happen as they stepped, or rather were flung, into this new territory.

“Your heart?” Emma asked after a long while.

“Well, maybe not my heart to begin with,” Regina admitted. “When I first met you I suppose it was my attraction to you. That hideous red jacket and those blonde curls made something inside me sing with joy. I couldn’t sleep that night because I kept thinking about your green eyes. But then as I got to know you, I realised that what I felt for you went so much deeper than the way you look. Even when we were fighting tooth and nail against one another, I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I wanted you. I’ve never met someone who stood up to me like you do, who challenged me and who was a worthy opponent. The fact that I didn’t want to be fighting you at all made our feud even worse. I was angry with myself for listening to my mother’s words and not giving you a chance.”

“Your mother?” Emma frowned.

“Love is weakness.”

Emma balked. “Love?”

“Crazy, right?” Regina said with a soft chuckle. “I didn’t see it coming myself either. But yes, over the years I have somehow fallen in love with you, Emma. But thanks to the choices I made when we first met, I’ve gone about telling you all wrong. My decision changed our lives back then and now I want to change them again.”

“What about Robin?” Emma asked quietly.

“It’s over,” Regina shrugged. “I think he knew it before tonight to be honest. Now he can go back to Marian and be with his family.”

“Marian is still frozen,” Emma pointed out.

“I’ll find a cure eventually,” Regina shrugged. 

There was another long silence, the seconds dragging by so slowly Regina thought time might have stood still. She needed to know what Emma was thinking. Her heart pounded hard against her rib cage as she waited for Emma to respond.

“I think you’re hot too.”

Regina snorted with laughter. Trust Emma Swan to be ineloquent during a serious conversation, a conversation that could change their lives forever.

“Thank you,” Regina said, still laughing.

“But I’m with Killian.”

The laughter stopped. Regina’s heart sank. She had forgotten about that tiny snag in her plan. Not that she had exactly planned this chat but she had never foreseen the possibility that Emma Swan would not be available when she finally confessed how she felt.

“Oh, right,” Regina said, looking out of the window and wondering whether it would be too cowardly to magic herself out of the car and back to the mansion where she could curl up into a ball with a bottle of scotch to try and forget what had happened.

“I … Regina, I need some time,” Emma said after a while. “To think, you know? You’ve kinda dropped a bombshell on me right now and it’s going to take some time to get my head around what I want.”  
“Bombshell,” Regina said, repeating the word slowly. It sounded negative, her tongue heavy in her mouth as she spoke.

“You can’t deny this is a surprise,” Emma explained. “I mean, I think you even surprised yourself with the fact that you told me, right? So yes, it is a bombshell. Whatever happens, things aren’t going to be like they were before.”

Regina nodded. She had known that at least. Either Emma felt the same way as she did and they lived happily ever after with Henry. Or she had ruined one of the most precious friendships in her life. There was no way they could continue as if she had never admitted her attraction, her love, for Emma.

“I really like you,” Emma said, reaching over and placing a hand gently on Regina’s thigh. “But I’d never thought about you in that way before.”

“Never?” Regina asked, turning at last back towards the blonde.

“Well,” Emma said, her cheeks pinking. “There may have been one or two times when you’ve … appeared in dreams,” she admitted.  
Regina’s breath hitched. There it was: hope.

“Take as long as you need,” Regina said, her voice barely more than a whisper. “When you know what you want, come and find me.”

Emma opened her mouth to answer but purple smoke filled the car, spiriting the brunette away before she had a chance to speak. Emma slumped back against the seat, rubbing her hands hard over her face. This had to be one of the strangest days of her life. And possibly, she thought as she started the engine, one of the best.


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my writing style comes into play. Let me know what you all think in the comments!!!

After Regina disappeared dramatically from Emma’s bug, she regretted it almost immediately. She rubbed her face hard as she walked into the mansion on Mifflin Street. She needed a shower. Desperately. However, she couldn’t get the image out of her head of the blonde joining her in said shower. She shook her head of her thoughts and chased them down with a quick swig from her bottle of scotch.

A sharp rapping at the door further shook her from her thoughts. Who could it be at this hour? She warily made her way to the door, hoping that some form of dark magic hasn’t reared its ugly head, asking her to come help her friends. She stifled a sigh as she opened the door. A contrite looking Emma greeted her with her head down.

“Emma? What are you doing here?” Regina stood there with her entire body tensed.

“Um… I wanted to…“ The blonde was cut off by Regina’s lips. Emma quickly recovered herself and pushed the former queen further inside the mansion while continuing the kiss. She was surprised to find that she really did want this more than she had ever realized. “Talk to you about earlier.”

“Do you want to talk, or is there something else you’d rather be doing?” Regina cocked a singular eyebrow at Emma, wondering if what she said had pushed the blonde too far for one night. Emma shifted her weight from one foot to the other, obviously discomforted.

“Shit,” Regina sighed softly. “I’m sorry—I didn’t mean—shit.”

“No, it’s okay.” Emma cleared her throat before continuing. “I really do want to talk, though. By the way, is that scotch that I tasted just now?” Damn. Regina had been found out. She nodded her assent and then waved Emma over to the couch.

“What is it you’d like to talk about?” Regina probed hesitantly. She knew exactly what the blonde wanted to talk about. She wasn’t exactly sure that she wanted to face anymore rejection tonight, though.

“Us.” Emma swallowed hard. She couldn’t believe just how nervous she was about this. She almost felt like she needed a bout of liquid courage to help her out with this. As if reading the younger woman’s thoughts, Regina stood up, walked over to her drinks cabinet, and poured two fingers in two separate glasses, one for each of them. “I’d like to talk about us.”

“Just a moment, dear. Drink this first.” Regina handed her the glass. Emma finished it in one go, followed by a twisted up face from the burn of the alcohol. Regina quickly followed suit. She figured she would also need the alcohol. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to this conversation. But then again, Emma kissed her back, so rejection couldn’t be on the blonde’s mind, could it?

“I guess I’ll just dive right in, yeah? The night Henry brought me to Storybrooke and we met for the first time, I knew I wanted you physically. I wanted to taste you, kiss you, all of the things that come with physical attraction. I mean look at you! You’re gorgeous! How could you ever return my attraction? I’m fairly plain looking. No, let me finish. Then we, you, started what felt like the biggest emotional war that I had ever seen. What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t face anymore rejection, so I played it off. I thought about us physically together more times than I could ever count. One of the times I tried to see if you held any reciprocating feelings was when I answered my hotel door in just my white tank top and just my panties. I figured if there were any attraction on your part, your eyes would have, I don’t know, raked my body or something. But nothing! Literally nothing!” At this point Regina’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “Don’t give me that look, Regina. How could you not have known?”

Emma decided to end her rant there. Somewhere in the middle, she had jumped up from her seat and began pacing. The older woman just sat there with her jaw resting on the floor. Emma had gotten herself so worked up that she was sweating slightly. Noticing the slight sheen of sweat glistening on the skin of the object of her love, Regina decided to act upon her attraction once more and launched herself at the blonde, attaching her lips firmly to Emma’s. Emma’s soft gasp of shock almost deterred Regina from her mission: to get Emma naked and into her bed. The blonde pulled away slowly from Regina’s firm embrace.

“Regina, I—I haven’t talked to Killian yet. I came straight here after you disappeared. You promised to come to the celebration with me tonight. Please say you’ll still come. I can’t lose you, Gina.” The last sentence came out as a whisper. Regina didn’t have the heart to turn down the request that came from pleading, watery green eyes. Such sorrow in her True Love’s eyes. Sorrow that she has caused upon this beautiful woman.

“Let’s go, dear. After all, I did make a promise.”

Mere minutes later, Emma and Regina pulled up to the curb outside of Granny’s. One could tell that a celebration was going on. News of the Snow Queen’s demise had spread far and fast. The whole exchange between Emma and Regina had lasted a total of about 15 minutes. Regina glanced over at Emma and sighed. Better get this done and over with.

As the pair of women slowly crawled out of Emma’s little, yellow death trap, that’s what Regina had been calling it for the past several years now, they both tensed as the door to Granny’s opened to let the noises of jubilation outside accompanied by a silhouette. Emma would know that shape anywhere.

“Killian.” The blonde breathed and tensed up further. The drive had been awkwardly silent, both women cleaning the smeared lipstick off of their faces. Regina had thought about reaching over to take Emma’s hand, but the way she was tensed told her it was probably not the best of ideas.

“Swan.” The pirate replied tersely. Could he see her kiss-swollen lips? Could he tell that the mussed hair wasn’t from the rolled down windows? Could he smell Regina on the sexy, tight jeans that Emma was wearing? Damn. There was that delicious pull again. Regina shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Well, here goes. Though neither one knew it, both shared the same thought at the same time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I had a bit of writers' block and decided to end the chapter there. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer for you guys.


	3. What a Party...

Knowing this was going to be one of the hardest things that she had ever done, Emma slowly approached Killian. She didn’t necessarily want to do this, because she knew this would break him and possibly turn him back towards the darkness. Even though she knew she wasn’t his type, she couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him or anyone else. But she needed to do this for herself. For her happiness.

“Hi.” The blonde almost whispered this, casting her eyes down towards her boots. Killian leaned in for a kiss, but Emma pulled away. She just couldn’t betray him any further. This was going to hurt him enough as it is. Unrequited True Love could be a powerful thing. She could see the hurt scrawled across his face from pulling away, but what else could she do? She just couldn’t lead him on any more. Not now that she’d had this revelation about her and Regina. “I… I need to talk to you, Killian.”

He gave her a blank, yet confused, stare. He knew. He definitely knew. There was no going back now. Emma swallowed hard.

“I know, all right, Swan? I know. Just… Don’t say it. Please. Don’t say it.” With that, the pirate stormed off. Though neither Emma nor Regina could exactly fault him. Regina slipped her hand into Emma’s and turned towards her. Emma seemed to have sagged. All of the tension released from her muscles, but her face contorted in grief. Regina knew she probably shouldn’t, but she couldn’t help herself. She wrapped her arms around the thin, toned blonde. Regina felt Emma shudder then break down and start sobbing. Even though Regina knew that Emma had no feelings for the pirate, she still felt bad for shredding his heart, what was left of it.

When at last the tears subsided and she had made sure that her eyes weren’t too puffy from crying, the pair made their way into the diner. The celebration was in full swing. Henry had put Yazoo on the jukebox and was dancing with Gretel. David and Mary Margaret were huddled in a booth in the far corner, most likely whispering sweet nothing into each other’s ears. Leroy and his fairy girlfriend were sitting at the bar, laughing. Robin was drunk already. Emma took Regina’s hand to lend her whatever strength she had left. After her ordeal with Killian, she knew it probably would go worse for Regina. Regina gave Emma’s hand a quick squeeze, then swayed gracefully towards Robin, knowing that Emma’s eyes would be glued to her taught, round behind.

            As Regina approached Robin, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The brunette had forgotten just how dangerous this man could be when he’d been drinking, and that was almost all of the time. Just as Regina turned to look back at the younger woman for support, Robin’s hand shot out and gripped Regina’s wrist painfully. Stifling a gasp of pain, she stepped a little closer while Robin pulled her nearer. Regina bit her lip in fear; Robin’s eyes grew dark with anger.

            Emma wanted desperately to go over to Regina, but she knew that this was something that Regina needed to do on her own. Emma started delving into her own thoughts, thinking that it would take Regina and Robin awhile to talk things out and for her to assure him that this had nothing to do with him, and all to do with her attraction to women. In all honesty, Emma had always thought that Regina would be gay. In fact, as she had said before, she even threw a little test Regina’s way to see if she really was attracted to women.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

           _A swelteringly hot morning, and Emma had just come back from Dr. Hopper’s office, just having successfully pulled off a con. She had conned the poor, innocent therapist to give over her biological son’s files. Feeling that familiar twinge of guilt, she soothed herself by telling herself repeatedly that this was for a good cause. There was something off about Henry’s adoptive mother. She just couldn’t place her finger on it. However, Emma just_ knew _that the mayor was interested in women. The only reason she even got this inkling was because she herself had only dated women, except for that one time that she got drunk with a fake ID and went home with Henry’s father._

_Sitting on her hotel bed, Granny’s was the only place that even had any rooms available. She was wearing only her white, low slung tank top and bright red satin and lace thong. She had just begun to look through all of Henry’s files when she heard a sharp knock at her door. Narrowing her eyes at the offending door, she gathered up all of his files and put them away, hiding them underneath the mattress._

_She opened the door to the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Even after seeing her the day before, when she dropped Henry off at his adoptive mother’s house. She was holding a basket of red apples in her arms with an obviously fake smile on her face. Her plump lips just looked so delicious and Emma was secretly glad that she had taken her pants off for comfort just moments before the mayor had knocked. Emma’s eyes coasted down to the ample swell of the older woman’s breasts and her breath hitched. Damn. Those were really nice. All she wanted at that moment in time was to rip off her shirt and stick one of those tasty looking nipples in her mouth. Emma shook her head._

_“I’m sorry, what was that, again?” Emma jerked her eyes back up the brunette’s. She could feel her face growing warmer and warmer by the second._

_“Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all the apple trees?” Emma got a very confused look on her face. What did this have to do with anything ever? The older woman continued. “It can survive temperatures of 40 below and still grow. It can weather any storm. I have one that I’ve tended to since I was a little girl and still to this day, have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers.”_

_Emma’s mouth went dry at the last part of the sentence and her eyes darkened with the growing diameter of her pupil. Of course, if the brunette would just give up and let slip a sign of her assured homosexuality, Emma wouldn’t have to fight her every urge to take the beautiful woman right then and there. As it was, she wouldn’t move a single muscle until her suspicions had been confirmed._

_“Excuse me? Is there something that I can help you with, Madame Mayor?” The blonde asked tersely, after clearing her throat and ensuring that she could actually speak still. She could feel the desire pooling searing and low in her belly. She could feel the warmth beginning to gather at the apex of her thighs. And all she was wearing… She needed to get rid of this woman. She now knew that there was no chance between them._

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

Clearing her throat and shaking her head to clear her thoughts of the memory swirling around in her head, Emma looked over to where she last saw the pair, only to find them missing. She sent Regina a quick text, asking her how it was going. That’s when she saw the phone light up on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably going to be a few days until I have another chapter finished. Life and all of that.


	4. Scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! Here's the new chapter!

It took a few seconds for the reality of the situation to settle in Emma’s mind. Of course, having been a bounty hunter and now Sheriff, there was no way that she wasn’t going to find Regina. She had to do this. Not only for Henry, but for herself, her happiness. Just the fact that her happiness could really, actually be tied to another person confused and upset Emma.

As Robin latched onto her wrist, Regina let out a small gasp of fear. She saw Robin’s eyes darken imperceptibly, and she tried to pull away. She could sense his sluggishness and kept that information locked away. She knew these next few minutes would be crucial, so she decided to just get it done and over with.

“Robin, I don’t want to be with you. I want to end this.” She figured if she could get this done and over with quickly, he would just leave her alone. His eyes narrowed further, and Regina felt a twinge of fear. As often as she had seen him get angry drunk, this was the first time it had ever been aimed towards her.

“You dirty slut,” the drunken man slurred. “You deliberately led me on so that you didn’t have to face the rejection, didn’t you?” Regina winced. How could he possibly have known? She had kept her feelings carefully hidden from everyone. That included herself most of the time.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you stealing glances at her when you thought no one was looking. How could I have not possibly known? You’re my True Love. My eyes always find you, wherever you are in the room. They just gravitate.” At this point he started crying. She almost felt bad for him. She steeled herself for this next part.

“Robin, I’m sorry. I’ve always been gay. The thought of her rejection literally hurt my heart. That’s why it’s been four years and we’re still not together. I’ve never been able to take that step towards my happiness, but now I’m ready.”

“And what about my happiness?” He all but whispered. “That’s it. Let’s go.” The burly man drug her out of the restaurant and away from the diner where everyone was still celebrating. Regina had risked a glance over towards Emma right after Robin had started tugging her away. The other woman looked lost in her thoughts. Regina decided to drop her phone on the floor, so that there would be no mistaking that he had taken her against her will.

Once outside, Robin drug her down the street. Regina stumbled often while he was pulling her, so it’s really no surprise that she lost a shoe. Though she was upset about it, she knew that Emma would find her. Emma always found her. She knew she had to convince Robin to let her go. They really needed to talk about this. She had to make him understand that this had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with the feelings she had been hiding for so many years.

“Robin, please let me go! We need to talk about this!” Regina cried in a pleading voice. She was getting more and more scared by the second. Robin just grunted and kept pulling her along. They took a left past Gold’s shop and she flung her scarf from her body. She decided to take a page from Hansel and Gretel’s story and leave a trail of breadcrumbs of sorts. Granted that Snow was the best tracker she had ever come across, she decided to make it a little easier for her friends and, possibly, family.

She finally got a grip on reality and knew what she needed to do. She sent a tiny blast of magic down her arm and shocked Robin’s hand. He let her go immediately and she wasted no time in turning on her heel and sprinting back towards the diner. She hoped she had stung him hard enough that he would still be a few minutes recovering, giving her a sufficient head start on the big man.

As she rounded the corner, she slammed into something soft and unyielding. She became a little wild as she felt a pair of arms snake around her from the front. _There’s no way he could have beat me here!_ She thought to herself. That’s when she looked up and saw beautiful emerald orbs gazing down at her, reflecting fear and relief. She took a shuddering breath and buried her face in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving such a short chapter, guys. Life grabbed me by the throat, and held on for dear life the past couple of days. Thanks for your patience!


	5. A Long Time Coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been battling Bronchitis and a severe pain disorder. Plus, you know, a sick three-year-old. BUT!! Here's some smut for your patience.

As soon as the blonde woman slammed into her accidentally, Emma felt incredibly relieved. She breathed the biggest sigh of relief in her life. She turned to her mother and father and told them to make sure that Regina made it back to the diner alright. There was something that she had to do. She had never realised the full extent of her feelings for Regina. If this hadn’t have opened her eyes, nothing ever would have. Well, except maybe logic. She stomped over to where Robin was still clutching his tingling wrist.

            “What the hell did you think you were doing?” Emma screamed at him. “She is a woman! Where do you get off instilling that kind of fear in anyone?” There was no way that she was going to let him go. She reeled back and kicked him square in the testicles. He groaned and buckled in on himself as he dropped to the ground. While he was going down, as if in slow motion, Emma brought her knee up into the man’s face. Satisfied with his punishment, she turned on her heel and jogged back to the diner to see how Regina was doing.

            When she stepped through the door, she immediately made her way over to where Regina was sitting. Seeing the rest of her family crowded around her made Emma feel a little better, but what made her heart soar was seeing Henry curled up by her side in the booth. Having in the past few hours come to realise the depth of her feelings, she stepped carefully over to Regina.

            “Want me to get you out of here? You’ve had a long, rough night.” Emma leaned over and whispered in Regina’s ear. The older woman looked up at the younger with wide, tearful, child-like eyes and nodded yes. Emma pulled her parents aside and explained to them that she was going to take Regina home and make sure that she was okay. They nodded their assent and steered Henry in the direction of the apartment. Emma turned back towards Regina. She lifted her hands and white-grey smoke enveloped the pair of them.

            Appearing back at the manor on Mifflin Street, Regina sagged almost to the floor before Emma caught her. The older woman was so emotionally drained from her evening, that all she could do was sob on Emma’s leather jacket. Emma sank to the floor, still holding Regina. She pulled the older woman onto her lap. Regina cried until she felt she could produce no more tears. When she finally had stopped, she pulled Emma into a long, slow, sensuous kiss. Emma kissed her back, parting her lips in anticipation of the older woman deepening the kiss. Emma finally gathered herself and pulled away slowly, reluctantly from the kiss. When Regina opened her eyes, all the blonde saw was hurt and confusion.

            “Wait. I want to do this right. You’ve been through a helluva lot tonight, and I don’t want to rush anything. Okay?” All the brunette could see in her face was concern. She nodded.

            “I need a shower,” Regina croaked, her throat dry from crying. “I think, though, that I’m too weak to even stand. Will you help me?” Her lip began trembling again. The look on her face almost broke Emma’s heart.

            “Of course I will.” Emma nodded. She was worried that she was going to inadvertently push the older woman further than she was ready for. She picked up the brunette and carried her upstairs to the bathroom. She got the shower running and undressed Regina. She helped her step into the shower then removed her own clothes and joined the older woman under the hot stream of water. Regina sagged against Emma’s toned, lithe, naked body. As tired as she was, she felt a delicious clench in her core as she felt Emma’s taut nipples press against her chest.

            Emma gritted her teeth against her arousal for the, other woman as she lathered the soap through her hair. She kept placing feather light kisses on her forehead and cheeks as she rinsed the brunette’s hair. She took the loofah off of the hook, lathered it with soap, and then looked at her for permission to wash her body. With a slight nod, Regina gave the gorgeous blonde in front of her to perform an incredibly intimate act with her body. Knowing that Emma would never take advantage of her in her vulnerable state, she rocked up onto her toes slowly and attached her lips to the blonde’s.

            With an audible gasp, Emma returned the kiss. Regina snaked one of her arms around the blonde’s waist while the other threaded up through her wet, tangled locks. Emma stood stock still, not wanting to push her. Regina deepened the kiss, her tongue pressing against the seam of the blonde’s lips and pressing their naked bodies closer together, their taught nipples brushing. Before Emma realised what was happening, her arms wrapped around Regina of their own accord. Regina gasped at the contact, wanting suddenly to be closer to this woman.

            She pulled Emma even closer until their skin was flush against each other. Emma threaded her fingers through the older woman’s hair and gripped it tight, tilting her head so that her neck was exposed. A sigh of pleasure escaped through Regina’s lips as Emma’s teeth clamped down on the tender flesh at the base of her neck. Once assured that all the soap was rinsed off of Regina, Emma turned the steaming water off and grabbed a couple of towels, handing one to Regina.

            Still wrapped in towels, Emma led the brunette out of the ensuite and back into the bedroom. She carefully dried the older woman off and sat her on the bed so that she could finish drying off. As she was pulling the sheet and duvet up over the brunette, Regina grabbed ahold of Emma’s well defined upper arm and pulled her down on top of her, melding her lips with the blonde’s. Gasping at the pleasure she felt, Emma deepened the kiss, her tongue begging for entrance to the older woman’s mouth. When Regina granted her access, she shuddered visibly as her core clenched with heat.

            Emma shifted her knee between Regina’s legs, pressing against her hot, already wet sex. Groaning at the feeling of the other woman’s readiness, she kissed her harder, growing more and more impatient. She glanced up at the older woman, looking for any sign of permission that continuing would be all right. Regina looked up at the blonde with dark eyes, hooded with longing and desire. She gave an almost imperceptible nod of her head, to which the blonde started tracing feather light kisses down her jawbone and onto her neck, pausing to kiss and suck the tender flesh there. Moving southward more, she began trailing open mouthed kisses to the dusky pink nipples set in the center of perfect, bouncing globes.

            Thrusting her thigh against the brunette’s already ready sex, Emma clamped her lips around one of the perfectly taut nipples, the tongue straining against the stiff peak. Once she had licked, laved, and teased the peak to her satisfaction, she began to move southwards once more. She reached her destination and finally got a good look at the perfect vagina before her. She had never before seen anything so magnificent. She looked up at Regina who nodded her assent. She felt herself clench with desire and knew she couldn’t wait much longer.

            “Emma,” She gasped. “Please.”

            “You don’t have to tell me twice,” Emma mumbled to herself. She swiped her tongue up through the sopping wet folds. She couldn’t believe just how ready the brunette was. Emma gasped at the pungent-sweet flavour of her lover. She found the little bundle of nerves situated at the top of the sex and clamped her lips around it. Regina bucked her hips into the sensation and gasped in surprise at the wonderful feeling. Grinning to herself, Emma began sucking and nibbling on the sensitive bundle. Slowly bringing her hand towards the exposed sex. Stiffening her middle finger, she slipped it between the slick folds and into her throbbing entrance. Regina moaned her pleasure and began rocking her hips in time with Emma’s thrusts.

            “More!” Regina begged. Emma pushed two more fingers into the entrance and Regina whimpered.

            “What? Are you okay?” Emma asked, concern heavily lacing her curious tone.

            “Yes,” The brunette whispered. “I’m more than okay. Can you fit another in?”

            Emma’s eyes widened as her pupils expanded with pure, unadulterated lust and desire. She twisted her hand and tucked a fourth digit into Regina’s already stretched core. She felt a small torrent flow down her own sex and resumed, slowly, her thrust pattern from before. Emma wrapped her lips around the tight bundle once more and sped up her thrusts. She could feel Regina building around her fingers and pushed harder. A few seconds later, Regina’s vision went white and she came unraveled in her most earth shattering orgasm ever. Before she could even start relaxing her hips, Emma pulled her fingers out and helped the brunette ride her orgasm through with her tongue, lapping up the juices that Regina excreted. She finally fell into a trembling heap after a full two minutes of riding the crests of her orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have ever written smut... Please leave a review and let me know how I did!


	6. Serious Coversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been so long! I hope you all had a Happy Christmas and a Peaceful New Year!

            Emma woke to the sounds of light snores and the weight of another person in her arms. Over the next few seconds, all of the previous evening’s events came crashing through Emma’s mind. When the mental movie began replaying the sexploits, all Emma could do was smile a face-splitting smile. However, after a few seconds of basking in the afterglow of the encounter, her smile began to slowly slip from her face. Had she taken advantage of Regina last night? Wriggling.

            Regina rolled over, facing Emma. An enormous smile crept upon the smaller woman’s face as she leaned up to kiss her lover full on those beautiful pink lips. She snuggled up closer to Emma.

            “I think… I think that we need to talk, Regina. About last night.” Those words made the smile melt off Regina’s face faster than butter melts in a hot pan. “No, no, no, no. Not like that!” One could visibly see the tension leave the smaller woman’s body.

            “Okay. Let’s talk.”

            “Let me just start with the fact that you make me incredibly happy. Last night made me incredibly happy. I wouldn’t trade last night for the world. Ever. In fact, I feel a little bit guilty. Like I took advantage of a sore moment in your life. Like sex wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t feeling the way you were feeling last night. I love you, Regina. I always have and I always will. I just don’t want to jeopardise that in any way, ever. You’re too precious to me.” Emma took a deep breath, shaking out her trembling hands. After an incredibly pregnant pause, Regina spoke.

            “I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine. Your smile absolutely melts my heart and your eyes. God. I could get lost in your eyes for the rest of eternity. You. You are my everything, Emma. You didn’t take advantage of me last night. I wouldn’t have done anything that I didn’t want to do.” She finished off with a kiss. She pulled back a little to see the arousal darkening the blonde’s emerald eyes. She crashed her mouth against Emma’s once more, winding her nimble fingers through Emma’s blonde, luscious locks.

            Having once again finished with their tumbling about the bed, neither woman could divest themselves of their silly, huge grins. Neither wanted to leave the warm cocoon of duvet and sheets that they had created, but Lord knew that they had things that they needed to get done.

            “Do you want to tell anyone about us?” Regina asked after a moment of thinking. Emma, of course, had noticed the deep furrow of Regina’s brow, indicating that the brunette was in deep thought. “I mean, you have a lot of family here an-“

            “Stop. “As soon as the word left Emma’s lips, she saw Regina’s crestfallen face and downcast eyes. “Just for a second, my love. I just wanted to say that I don’t want to say anything to anyone yet until we figure out what we are.”

            “I would’ve thought that would be clear, Miss Swan.” Regina’s clipped tone told Emma that she had said something wrong. She thought back to her previous statement to try and figure it out. Heaven knows that she isn’t the word-smith that her lover is.

            “I just meant, yeah, we’ve had some pretty great sex in the past six hours, but I’m kinda talking about where we stand with each other. Do we want to be official? Exclusive? Do we want an open relationship? What do you want out of… us?”

            “Oh.” Regina paused for a moment trying to gather her thoughts into one bunch. That might make it a little easier to explain how she felt. Even though she knew that she shouldn’t feel offended because Emma was just listing a few places that the relationship could go from here, it still made her jealous to even think of Emma being with anyone else. If she was being honest with herself, she should have done this years ago and they wouldn’t even be having this conversation. “I think that I want to be exclusively with you. Just you, Henry, and myself. All I want is the two of you and for us to be a proper family. That’s all I’ve wanted for years now.”

            “Alright, then. It’s settled. You’re my girlfriend.” Emma hadn’t realised just how much she had been longing to say that out loud. It lifted a weight she didn’t even know that she had on her chest. She figured that they needed to tell Henry soon.

            “Who would you like to tell first, Emma?” Regina was being careful and trying to make sure that they did this sort of right. She knew this would be a big step for Emma; she wasn’t sure exactly how Snow and David would take it. They weren’t terribly fond of the brunette right now. They had, however, began to trust her more and more.

            “I think Henry needs to be the first to know. But,” Emma says while flipping Regina over onto her back,” I’m not ready to let you out of this bed yet.” Regina’s giggle is cut off by Emma lips pressing against hers softly. Regina gasps as she feels the arousal pool low in her belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love! Hopefully I'll be able to get into a regular writing routine now.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I myself did not write this chapter. The next chapter, however, is definitely mine.


End file.
